<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【和卡】成年人请适度代餐 by itohideaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084057">【和卡】成年人请适度代餐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itohideaki/pseuds/itohideaki'>itohideaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itohideaki/pseuds/itohideaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不改了好懒，好毒一饭，毒死就毒死了。。。</p><p>卡卡西单箭头铁直带土，有原创角色，卡卡西骗婚未遂，用天藏代餐带土</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, 和卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>喷香的秋刀鱼从饭盒里亮相，色香味俱全，鱼身被筷子翻起一块嫩肉，马上就要去了五脏庙——</p><p>“你好，结账。”</p><p>摞在面前的书挡住了顾客的半截脸，卡卡西放下筷子，一本本扫码，饭也凉了才扫完，他说等等，热心地找了两个箱子两人一起码。</p><p>“你批发？”“不，自己看。”“开车来的？”“自行车。”“？”</p><p>顾客说着亮出手里质量相当好的绳子，一边一个把书箱捆在了自行车上，那小车子看起来不堪重负……上路时人车整体晃了晃，左右先后和地面成60度角，却很快平稳离开。</p><p>厉害。卡卡西由衷夸赞。</p><p>2<br/>旗木卡卡西有两个发小，连上学都总是分到一个班里去。这次带土叫他出来，是带着琳一起。“走吧，我想喝前面那家店。”琳夹在二人中间并排走着，她挎着两人胳膊，像小时候一样。</p><p>一个圆桌三人坐，挨的紧紧的两人，衬得卡卡西像局外人。自我意识过剩，是面对带土时卡卡西的状态，基本表现为不敢直视。</p><p>“你买卖儿怎么样？”点单过后带土挑起了话头。</p><p>变声后的声音乍一听简直可以说是破锣嗓子，但就像他本人一样，是耐听型的，听的久了，总觉得有种说不出的味道在里面。</p><p>卡卡西摇摇头，带土看他没说话，直截了当要他及时止损，琳责怪他不要这么说话。带土不服起来：“我也是为了他好，小三十年了还有啥不能说的。”</p><p>卡卡西挑了个巧克力碎最多的芋泥球推到琳面前，笑眯眯地说，他说的对。</p><p>初中毕业后三人就分道扬镳，结束了总是分在一个班的巧妙缘分。卡卡西常提醒他们如果约出去玩，要提前打好招呼，不准突袭，为此甚至被带土嘲笑是待嫁的姑娘。他床头的相框里是带土的单人照，每次临约都会藏起来，一藏十多年。</p><p> </p><p>“琳，那个。”</p><p>“对，差点忘记了，卡卡西，这次叫你出来是有很重要的事情。”琳抽出小包里的长方形纸张，封面是磨砂的，会在光线下亮起细闪，这种低调却又炫耀的样式让人一看就会想到面前这对准新人。她双手捏着两侧，诚意十足地看着卡卡西，而卡卡西一眼望去大致猜了个明白。</p><p>“我们要结婚了，拜托你，一定一定要来，卡卡西真的是非常非常重要的人！”<br/>翻开白底烫金的请帖，卡卡西疾书下三个人的小头像：“你们终于走到今天这一步了啊，我等这一天真的很久了。”</p><p>谨记带土忠告的卡卡西，撤了铺子，重新选了个闹市区做起了烧烤。毫不知情的天藏终于消化完了十斤书，再去时只剩个“旺铺出租”在门上。他问起单位上的同事，左邻右舍的打听，最终还是靠自己发现了那个人的新据点。</p><p>那是个室外烧烤，在这一片很流行，天藏三天两头地带着同事往那里跑，有时候带几个年轻的女同事，用“老板可帅了”如此的句子来给卡卡西带生意。<br/>有时候他也自己来，吃到别的食客都散了也要等一会才走。</p><p>“怎么不回家呢？看你也不大，老婆孩子爸爸妈妈不等你回家？”</p><p>天藏摇摇头，两点熬得眼睛带血丝，看见卡卡西眼睛也通红：“有个姐姐。”他有好多话想说，但觉得把这种孤独的心事吐给陌生人总是不好的。卡卡西没心思听别人的，他也想说，说那些只能自己囫囵吞的事和情。他突然笑起来，拍拍天藏的肩膀：“四点了，别不让我下班，快快走快走。”</p><p>天藏突然客套起来，要帮他一起收，打起了“来吧来吧不用不用”的太极，最终以卡卡西技不如人败下阵来。</p><p>新据点换过好几拨商家，这让表面与世俗随波逐流心底却有一些叛逆的卡卡西有了莫名其妙的挑战欲，简单来说就是要盘活这块地方。但过去几月不信邪不行，生意慢慢下滑，直到总是只有一人来。只好裁了几个员工，凡事亲力亲为，有时想到带土结婚就忍不住哭，搁烤炉跟前边哭边烤，烟熏火燎的，擤个鼻涕再大动静别人也当他是熏的。</p><p>又是一个凌晨，送走了一众同事的天藏自己坐在小马扎上犯迷瞪，他喝多了，走近一点就能闻到。卡卡西摊子收的差不多，走过去点了点那人的肩膀。人类的小脑总是很轻易被酒精麻痹，坐在马扎上的人差点人仰马翻。</p><p>“怎么喝成这样，别睡着了，外面冷。我送你回去？”</p><p>天藏坐稳了，礼貌笑着摆摆手，卡卡西架着他，拦下出租车，还塞了个呕吐袋。如果现在是动画片里，那他的眼睛一定是失去高光的。天藏左手捏着一串钥匙开始对锁眼儿，一会对到门缝里，一会对到门板上。</p><p>“抬你真累死了，我走了。”卡卡西扔下他就要走，却被留了客，趴在被窝里的醉鬼好像还有一点意识，问起卡卡西是不是很爱吃鱼。</p><p>“卖鱼去呗……”</p><p> </p><p>听君一席话胜读十年书。</p><p>旗木家长子早年拼下了厚实家底，给了卡卡西无限作腾的底气。他决定开个馆子，女朋友给他出主意，把证件照拿出来，斥一百块钱巨资请美工排版，上写几个大字：每天五点帅哥老板亲自下厨做亲自钓的鱼！数量不定先到先得！</p><p>好家伙，伊藤奈奈深谙舍不得孩子套不着狼，开业头一天卡卡西做了一天的伙夫，上闷麻刮鱼鳞打花刀，治不得的时候还崩了油星子在脸上，疼得跟条鱼似的乱蹦。</p><p>一天结束后他先打电话给带土，要请他吃饭，还说别叫琳，就咱俩吃。带土也不多想，反正琳今天加班，只是觉得莫名有种偷情感。带土来了坐在离柜台最近的地方，俩人挨着坐，卡卡西做了今天最后一顿饭，奈奈在柜台后面帮他算营业额，算完了把钱往包里一塞就要走。卡卡西捏住她手说：“包留下吧，女孩子带着这么多钱走夜路太危险。”</p><p>她照做了，留下俩男人，走时把卷帘门拉了一半下来。今天叫带土出来本意是借机告白，短短时间里的衡量让他选择了放弃。</p><p>但是忍不住了，一直以来喜欢的人就坐在面前，他实在忍不住了，泪珠子呼噜呼噜往下掉，连点声都不出。锅子咕嘟咕嘟加热，带土吃的正酣，连连夸赞卡卡西手艺好，照这做下去准发财。抬头想喝口水，结果就看见对面的发小在哭，带土很懵，只好放下水杯给他递纸。<br/>卡卡西没动筷子，看见递纸的手和带土担忧的脸，哭的更凶了，他叫了带土的名字，然后握着人家大臂，脑袋搁在肩膀上鼻涕一把泪一把。</p><p>带土把他圈在怀里，用力拍拍背。</p><p>“我不敢跟她说，在你这我才敢……让你见笑了。”</p><p>“嗯嗯，确实不容易，咱永远是好兄弟嗷！”卡卡西撇开那条胳膊，他明白做朋友才是长久之策。</p><p>3</p><p>好想做直男。卡卡西这样想着。</p><p>带土婚礼如期而至，店里缺个人手，卡卡西提前几天就跟天藏打好招呼要他帮忙，正巧天藏那天是白班，下班即饭点，忙的连口饭都吃不上，穿着店老板不合身的工作服一直干到十点多，还好下个不是夜班，不然天藏怕再来时自己死在店里。</p><p>“带土，琳。”站在台上久久没说话的卡卡西紧紧攥着话筒，刚一张嘴泪珠子就顺着睫毛落下，“我早知道会有这一天，太好了，但是记得不要丢下我啊。”</p><p>卡卡西屈起手指轻轻蹭去眼泪时让带土笑话了，嚷嚷着要把爱哭鬼的大名让给他。</p><p> </p><p>他经不住灌，回家差点让女朋友叫担架抬回去，一米八的大个儿压在娇小的女孩身上，两个人黏在一起像个史莱姆晃晃悠悠地挪，挪不动了就吐一会，吐完了继续挪。奈奈进门第一件事先把他扔地上，烧水熬汤，甚至来不及脱鞋就把人赶进浴室洗澡。<br/>她搬了个小板凳，坐在门口有些忧虑，但忍住了啃指甲的冲动：“店里账没问题吗？”</p><p>“ 没事吧应该，天藏人很靠谱的。”</p><p>“ 你这样使唤人家不好吧！ ”</p><p>“有什么嘛……周瑜打黄盖的。”</p><p>“ 你这个人……谁是周瑜谁是黄盖啊！就知道欺负人家实在。”</p><p>“ 嗯……你替他说话干嘛，相中人家长得帅啊，有我好看吗？”</p><p>“ 你屁话好多哦快点洗别睡着了我也要洗。” </p><p>奈奈双臂搭在膝盖上，额头抵着手腕，就在疲累到要睡着时被叫醒了。</p><p>“奈奈。”</p><p>“又怎么了？”</p><p>“ 你去摸摸我口袋，有礼物要送你。”</p><p>“ 哎？今天什么日子吗？”“ 快去吧。”</p><p>当摸到一个小盒形状时她的心脏开始怦怦跳，睡意一扫而空。浴室里的卡卡西一直问拿到了吗，她不回答。丝绒盒子被她纤细白嫩的手捧着反复摩挲，小心翼翼掰开一个缝儿又合上，踹掉高跟鞋坐回浴室门口，两排牙齿颤抖磕碰。</p><p>“ 结婚吧。”还穿着高跟鞋的女友走进浴室，在雾气氤氲里泛起泪花，那个样子让卡卡西良心难安。</p><p> </p><p>厂门口的打卡机不会讲道理，去厂里路上大车很多，天藏却只能起个早，因为打瞌睡差点掉排污水的沟里，昨晚上没钱，他没怨言。到了厂里就爬到窑上看窑，工作服里穿着单裤和秋衣秋裤，安全帽，白手套，纱布口罩，裹成粽子去干活，他的世界只有机器的轰鸣声，偶尔穿插进对讲机的电流音，听力长时间暴露在强噪环境下，年纪轻轻就有点耳背。</p><p>卡卡西又想让他来店里帮忙，天藏听不见，手机振动也被多层衣服隔掉，联络在上班的天藏就像企图联络一个在无人区的旅行者。</p><p>“打给天藏？ 你别欺负人家了行吗？“</p><p>“ 我怎么欺负了，管吃管喝的。……哎，喂，天藏，有时间吗？ ”</p><p>天藏的手机听筒紧紧贴着耳朵，无论多大声也盖不过高分贝的机器轰鸣，从另一头听也是犹如两里地外的隔空喊话。</p><p>“我连夜！不好意思啊帮不上忙，干活了挂了啊！”塞在工作服胸前兜里的对讲机一阵刺啦声，传出的是模模糊糊的人声，连男女都分辨不出，更遑论听清了。卡卡西嘴还没张开，那头已经响起了忙音。</p><p>“哼，吃瘪了吧？”奈奈一脸调戏地点点柜台后的卡卡西，“你这么执着他干嘛，啊，我看是你看上天藏。“</p><p>卡卡西一激灵，被踩了尾巴似的暴怒大吼：”别乱说！“ 奈奈停下擦桌子的手，可以说是第一次看未婚夫这个样子，整个人都被害怕和惊异笼罩，呆呆望了两秒，重新操起手上的活下意识地想要化解尴尬。认识到自己反应过激的卡卡西主动认错，却一时想不起借口就直说对不起。</p><p>“对不起……我没有故意要吼你。“</p><p>奈奈不太会哭，而卡卡西最怕别人哭，结果现在女朋友抹眼泪了，心中警铃大作，放下手里的活从柜台后面绕出来，前言不搭后语地说着安慰的话，他担心被识破那点见不得光的心思。卡卡西的良心从来没好过，但现在开始要后悔。</p><p>眼前薄溜溜的肩膀抖成个筛子：“我没什么要的啊，我就想跟你好好过……”</p><p>卡卡西捧着她的脸两手向外抹开眼泪，那双眼睛红红很可爱，栗色脑壳埋进胳膊弯里像只仓鼠。大家第一次见到她的时候都有些惊讶，不像是卡卡西会喜欢的，然而回想起卡卡西更青睐什么样的异性谁也说不上个一二三，但没有人过问。周围清楚他性向的人不过了了，粗中有细的凯去确认过他是不是突然转了性，因为并不擅长这类谈话反而被牵着鼻子走，每次都是悻悻而归。</p><p> </p><p>天藏扒了工作服的外裤，又像剥粽子一样褪去布满细尘的隔热单裤和秋裤，但那三条隔层好像没什么用……腿上黑乎乎捂了一层煤灰，现在要是搔搔头发，估计要喷嚏连天。<br/>他展开自己带的小板凳，坐在花洒下稍作休息，短发见水打绺，庆幸早不是以前标新立异的年纪去留长发，不然洗起来不知道有多麻烦。</p><p>出厂是准时的九点钟，回到职工宿舍，一头扎根床铺，昏沉间天藏思考起这种睁眼上班闭眼睡觉还可能得尘肺的日子什么时候能结束。</p><p>手机震得他烦，难得骂了一句操，接起电话又变回温和的语气。是老同学打来的，邀请他现在去吃饭，他很烦，直接说去不了，又埋头睡过去了。</p><p>梦里都是上班路上看到的大型机械，巨大的齿轮不知疲倦地互相咬合在一起，还有冒出的蒸汽，和警告不要抢行火车道的女音播报。天藏坐在树枝上抱着向上渐细的树干，在工业厂区的嘈杂里长成一棵嫁接在枝丫上的树苗。</p><p>是心悸和恶心把他叫醒的，随手捞起那天卡卡西塞给他的塑料袋开始干呕。时间已经是晚上五点，手机里的未接电话都是卡卡西的，天藏想都不用想，膝盖告诉他肯定是找工具人。<br/>他拨回去，这次猜错了，人家只是单纯请他吃饭，天藏也不是假客套，只是不习惯骗吃骗喝关系不到位的人，但他现在饿成这样，有台阶也直接下了。</p><p>卡卡西走在前面，拐进一个又一个小巷，推开锈迹斑斑的铁门，因为没法停车，所以门口看着很冷清，但进去了却是人满为患。</p><p>“怎么有空吃火锅？” </p><p>“吃鱼吃够了嘛。 ”</p><p>为了说话能听清，两人没有坐对面，而是并排坐着。未婚妻的感动杀到了卡卡西的良心，却没杀到他的本质，他想踩，踩老实人的底线，在别人的禁区反复横跳，观摩其反应以满足自己的恶劣趣味。老实人和这种贱人都是难得一见，也许这就是天意吧，专门派来被卡卡西折磨。</p><p>天藏有点拘谨，不动筷子，问您找我什么事？</p><p>“没啥事啊找个借口把你弄出来吃饭嘛。”</p><p>“那就是有事求我。”</p><p>“我看起来事好多吗？”</p><p>整个店里雾气腾腾，斜对角一桌坐了七八个人，卡卡西一口凉啤酒刚闷下去，背后就挨了一巴掌，差点哕出来。那络腮胡看着手劲儿就大，天藏帮忙擦着漾在桌上的啤酒。</p><p>“阿斯玛……”</p><p>“这位是？”</p><p>“哦，朋友，伊布里天藏，这是我发小猿飞阿斯玛。”</p><p>“猿飞先生，你好。 ”天藏主动伸出手，却被阿斯玛狐疑地忽略了，他把卡卡西提溜起来，避开了天藏。</p><p>“你啥意思？你有没有良心了？”</p><p>“普通朋友而已。”</p><p>“我问你啊，你到哪一步了？”</p><p>“没实质进展。”他截断了阿斯玛的话头，一点反驳机会都不给，“我要吃饭了，别晾着人家。”</p><p>卡卡西极其敷衍，非常冷淡，他撇下络腮胡，转头跟天藏致歉。</p><p>“旗木先生，您朋友好像不太好相处？”</p><p>“没，他挺好的，就是最近和我有点事不对付，迁怒你了不好意思。这次主要想跟你陪个罪，那天让你帮忙到那么晚，怕你觉得我欺负你。”</p><p>“突然这么说？您别在意，没关系，很充实的。”</p><p>“真的吗？”卡卡西先笑了，他试探地问。“你这话我不知道是不是在揶揄我啊，是的话我要当真咯。”天藏听了也笑。</p><p>“我不想吃这个带籽鱿鱼，腥，帮我吃下。”一点也不跟人家见外，卡卡西从自己碗里捞出咬过一口的食物就放人家碟里。</p><p>“啊？……好的。”天藏觉得好像哪不对，这绝对是欺负吧……但惯性没拒绝。卡卡西喝的杂，不过也只是微醺，阿斯玛过来说要撤了，还嘱咐他少喝酒，他倚在靠背上和阿斯玛碰了下巴掌。</p><p>“真不想回。”</p><p>“……闹鬼啊？我很喜欢鬼故事的。”</p><p>“还有啊，”卡卡西没有接话茬，自顾自的说起来，天藏有些失落，“我俩现在都没性生活，会不会被人说闲话？ ”</p><p>“不好意思……难道您还是处男吗？ ”卡卡西仰头寻思几秒，只露出个高深莫测的笑。</p><p>结账时卡卡西一掏兜，抓出两块干净的口袋布来，显得很可怜，简直就是个穿着干净的流浪汉，朝人耸肩摊手，天藏鬼使神差地就把钱给了。</p><p>两人走在僻静的小巷，卡卡西凑近天藏说，你闻闻，我酒味儿大不大？天藏老实巴交地嗅了嗅，抬头说嗯还好啊不过是有点。就当姜太公钓鱼，卡卡西顺水推舟亲在了面前的额头上。对方接下来的反应让他很得意，于是笑起来，眼神却在酒精作用下显得很迷离，高于帅哥平均值的脸上又添了几分彩。</p><p>刺骨的夜风钻进天藏的领口，身后高大的梧桐掉下一片枯叶，从两人中间飘摇过去，落在天藏褐色绒面的鞋子上。</p><p>天藏第二个夜班精神了一宿，直到天亮下班，卡卡西再没联系过他。</p><p>4<br/>“今天不是甲班啊，你干啥来了？睡懵了啊？”</p><p>“哦……还真不是，不好意思啊。” </p><p>屋外飘起了雪花，不消几分钟就狂风大作，漫天的雪片子呼啸而过，挨着窗户的那棵杨树也被吹掉了好多所剩无几的头发。乙班班长很喜欢用搪瓷缸子，他喝茶水的杯子就搁在暖气片上——茶水在厂区从来不怕凉，永远烫嘴。</p><p>天藏裹紧厚实的工作服，他很瘦，甚至有点oversize的感觉，脸因为被风割的生疼而缩进了领子里，从后面看他像个带发光条的王八壳。额头上的触感似乎还有余温，这没有让天藏过分心神不宁，只是有亿点点容易放空。在时间把一切连根拔走以前，他打算再也不进那家店了。</p><p>他都没问过我什么，是不是……</p><p>“天藏！”和天藏发色相似的女孩突然跳在眼前，为了给他惊喜故意提起了声音，她用因为干冷而有些皲裂的手捧出天藏在领子里的脸，这显然很出乎意料。</p><p>“怎么也不跟我说一声？”</p><p>“惊喜，惊喜。”</p><p>雪见挎着弟弟的臂弯，天藏没有任何准备，两人却自然地走在一起穿过大街小巷，雪见对什么都很有兴趣，连童装店也不放过，路边的婚纱店也要选一选。</p><p>“天藏，之前谢谢你！卡卡西总给你添麻烦真是抱歉……”趴在商店玻璃展台上的伊藤奈奈收回目光。</p><p>“不不没什么的，举手之劳。你这是要……？”三人站在婚纱店门口，天藏心里有数，莫名有点不是滋味，他咬咬后槽牙，“准备结婚了吗？”</p><p>后半句问话让奈奈兴奋起来，她今天好像格外得意：“悄悄告诉你哦，他不让我说的……”</p><p>“他跟我求婚了的，可是我有点拿不准……”她低声跟两人说，眼睛里闪烁着光芒，语气又自豪又担忧。她比雪见还低一点，天藏没怎么听进去，余光瞥见她保养的很好的头发，只感觉到芳香剂在鼻腔里跳舞，他猜测伊藤奈奈大概是用的和旗木先生同一款洗发水，很清淡的香味，似乎能飘的很远，不知道是两人之中的谁先中意这款呢？</p><p>天藏在分神，那晚额头上的触感愈发明显，从接近时的感觉，卡卡西毛衣上的静电打到脸上时的刺痛，火锅浓重的味道，嘴唇的触感和酒精味——他还记得那个接触，有点凉，也琢磨过卡卡西是不是也会经常撕嘴皮。他想也想不懂，虽然他们只是普通朋友，即使只是萍水相逢，可为什么一定要戏弄他呢？他想问个清楚，却又怕搞得大家都尴尬。紧接着又为卡卡西开脱，也许只是喝高了，酒品不好而已。回过神来时雪见已经和奈奈钻进店里精挑细选了，女人的友谊来的总是这么快。</p><p> </p><p>时值厨子请假，卡卡西像平常一样给鱼做解剖，贯彻吊着为主避嫌为辅的作风，即使忙的焦头烂额也没有拨通工具人的号码。</p><p> </p><p>“那家鱼馆最近很火哎，天藏，请我吃。”</p><p>“……就很一般嘛，而且姐你该上秤了真的。”</p><p>“你吃过的？吃过不带我去？”</p><p>拿着号票的雪见正四下里找着那个人见人夸的老板，不停跟弟弟打听，她现在只缺一张小虎解密卡。天藏被问得白眼都翻到后脑勺，他没有说经常连轴转以后来做义工的事，也没有说那个老板好像不是什么好人的事，叫到号时是那天那个络腮胡来领的，魁梧的身形穿梭在过道里拨开人流，领着二人落座在离柜台最近的小桌。这次已经没有宽裕的过道允许其中一人坐邻座了，天藏还是坐在那次卡卡西请客时的位置。</p><p>“那天真是不好意思！”</p><p>“哪里哪里，您别过意不去。你也做义工？”</p><p>雪见在菜单上勾画，餐厅人声鼎沸，吵得像在打仗，刚想问起老板时，阿斯玛已经钻进了后厨，再上菜时已经是换了个人。</p><p>那人到面前时雪见觉得空气凝固了，她现在就是戏台上的看客，是表演之外的人。面前的弟弟只是机械地说着谢谢和不用麻烦了。天藏本以为对那个醉后玩笑会淡然相对，但真正再见到时……卡卡西表现得像平常一样温柔，只是更忙了点，白围裙上溅满的油星子让卡卡西似乎离他所在的人间更近一些，而和亲吻他时同样的笑容又莫名显得很疏远。</p><p>在场尴尬的只有伊布里天藏一个人。</p><p>“送你们两盘甜点。”</p><p>卡卡西猜测着二人的关系，雪见则观察着天藏现在细微的表情变化。</p><p>“您破费，这位是我姐姐，伊布里雪见。”</p><p>“我猜到了，你之前有说过的。那你们吃，我忙了。”</p><p>雪见用筷子敲了一下天藏那边的锅沿，回头去看卡卡西离开的方向，他是好忙，沿途经过少不了合影，雪见认为他很帅，但也没好看到那种地步嘛。</p><p>“喂，吃饭了。”</p><p>守着面前那盘蓝莓山药发呆的天藏这才惊醒，抓起筷子就要吃，却被雪见按下。</p><p>“先吃饭。”</p><p>弟弟的样子很奇怪，但不肖多想也能猜个七八成准。</p><p>堂食的人群热闹非凡，后厨的卡卡西却被阿斯玛卷了个灰头土脸。内容无非是不要对不起别人，既然不希望为什么要做。</p><p>“卡卡西，没人逼你一定要这么做，我只是希望你还有良心就不要耽误人家了！”</p><p>“有外卖有外卖！好兄弟你快去，回头请你抽好烟。”</p><p>阿斯玛扒着门缝，被关在门外之前的最后一刻差点被门夹到手指头，卡卡西越来越糊弄了，这次甚至连句解释都没有。</p><p>送走雪见后，天藏一个人站在车站外，搓着口袋里的手机，今天特别冷，手机拿出来很快就会没电。出门前他决定问问卡卡西，当走到店附近时盘踞在脑海里的只有蓝莓山药和它的制作人。</p><p>于是天藏大步向前地——</p><p>回家了。</p><p> </p><p>鱼馆的柜台前坐着的棕发男子看起来十分不自然，一会挠挠发线，一会抬抬屁股，二郎腿翘起又放下，手里的燕麦牛奶在桌子轻轻震荡下摇晃着挂上杯壁。</p><p>正在收账的男人送走最后一位客人，天藏已经在这里坐了将近一个小时了，甚至没有一点不耐烦，在平时换了别人，也许早就对那人说“我还有事”了吧，对付不想做的事，一秒钟内可以有六种逃跑的借口。那个再也不进这家店的打算？早被自己姐坑的渣都不剩了。</p><p>“久等了。”</p><p>是好久……</p><p>卡卡西像那天带土来时坐在过道上，从口袋里摸出包崭新的烟，扣了三两下外包装就丢给天藏。</p><p>“帮个忙，今天手疼。”</p><p>天藏毫不犹豫地揭开封条，烟草味渗透了纸盒，他从来没在卡卡西身上闻到过这种味道。卡卡西夹着递过来的烟，也不知是不是想卖关子，只是盯着烟屁股。</p><p>“是有心事吗？”</p><p>“哦，我被甩了。”</p><p>他张开手，流体设计的戒指在手心里闪耀着，天藏只看了一眼，戒指就被重新收进口袋里。卡卡西没什么情绪起伏，平静地点上烟，因为根本不会抽烟所以没有抽。</p><p>天藏的大眼睛全是藏不住的惊讶，他突然心跳加速，好像有个喜鹊在里面叫喳喳。</p><p>“……旗木先生，别太难过。”</p><p>“我等这天很久了，只是一直以来不知道怎么开口。”</p><p>摸不着头脑的天藏“嗯？”一下。</p><p>“很奇怪吗？我是gay，不是很容易就看出来吗？”</p><p>“……嗯，确实。”莫名其妙跟别人说自己被甩了还突然出柜，天藏心里直犯嘀咕，总觉得没什么好事会发生。吊顶的灯棍好像接触不太好，忽闪了几下，卡卡西不看他，他也只好盯着杯子看，没人说话，气氛越来越微妙。</p><p>“还有事吗？”天藏本能地想逃，一瞬间他准备了几种不重样的借口，诸如肚子疼、领导找、书面工作没做完。他抬起屁股的一瞬间，卡卡西嘬了口马上要被烧到的烟屁股，托着腮缓缓吐着烟看他。</p><p>“嘶！咳——咳咳！”到底还是没经验，滤嘴掉在桌上燃起难闻的焦味，纸质点餐单瞬间被烫了个洞，黑黑的边缘沾着红色的火星不规则地吞噬着四周。天藏在工厂做惯了，安全生产高于一切仿佛有生之年无法祛除的钢印，情急之下把手里凉透了的燕麦牛奶浇在烟头上，也浇在卡卡西烫红了的手指上，卡卡西见势双腿打开，却还是没躲得开淌下来的饮料，不过至少避开了裤裆不至于太狼狈。接下来的时间就是尴尬，和对视。</p><p>窘迫的局面让天藏几乎要变身开水壶，他大量抽走桌面上的纸巾，蹲下身子帮受害者擦着裤子。卡卡西夹过烟的手覆在天藏发顶，像在狗咖嫖那些各式各样的营业乖小狗。“没事，回家换条就好了，或者你的换给我穿。”“你穿不下吧，会卡裆的。”“回去吧，不早了。”</p><p>只有风度的人永远不会记得寒冬的惩罚。</p><p>湿漉漉的裤管在风中紧紧贴着布料下光裸的小腿，卡卡西的牙控制不住地打颤，他皱着脸钻进被窝，命令同行的人帮他洗裤子。</p><p>“好过分啊！”</p><p>此时把脚丫收进被窝的卡卡西，保护膝盖不至于今后几年太快变成老寒腿，他露出两只眼睛，朝天藏勾勾手，那人就听话地走过来。卡卡西坐起身，等对方靠近时又故技重施，相比上次，现在的他根本不认得“负担”两个字是什么狗屁东西：“你闻闻，我烟味大不大？”</p><p>天藏狐疑地看着他，善良的青年以上次只是喝醉了帮卡卡西开脱，在心底又选择了相信。</p><p>“嗯，还好，不过有一点。”人善被人亲，不偏不倚地被狡猾的老狐狸得手。</p><p>天藏洗了一筐衣服，晾晒时夹着条不是自己的裤子，又想起昨晚裤子主人作的妖。相比第一次的不知所措，这次更多的是愤怒，他忍不了了，即使可能会吵架，会起冲突，也一定要找那人问一问，问个清楚，问个明白。</p><p>卡卡西准备了笔钱交给红，让她代转交给伊藤奈奈，说是青春损失费。红收下钱，和站在旁边的阿斯玛都一言难尽。</p><p>“以后如果她遇到困难，就给我带个话吧……我很对不起她。”</p><p>千言万语最后一句对不起，也许算是有良心的，加上这点钱，也都不过草草带过伊藤奈奈几年的付出和时光，而后面的创伤、疗愈以及所需要的时间，旗木卡卡西不需要付出一丝一毫，除了无尽的良心谴责，他没有任何损失。</p><p> </p><p>5<br/>本着不在忙时打扰人的原则，天藏算准闭店时间给卡卡西去了电话，这是他给卡卡西去的第一个电话。</p><p>“什么事啊？”</p><p>白毛男坐在球形石墩上，一脸不耐烦。天藏看到他这样子有些后悔，但还是决定说出来。</p><p>“我想知道您到底什么意思？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你那两次亲我到底几个意思？”</p><p>“就为这个？朋友在等，我先走了。”</p><p>卡卡西拍拍腚上的土，不再让身体的热量流失给石墩，忽然一阵大风刮得睁不开眼，街上所有人都瑟缩着。天藏捏住卡卡西的手，看来是吸取了教训，这人也要起了温度，那副手套一摸就是好货。卡卡西用力抽手，结果手套被捏了下来，他真的不想回答，因为真的没有什么想法，只是贱得撩闲。</p><p>“很想知道吗？”</p><p>幽深的猫眼在黑夜里瞪着他，仿佛在凝视什么猎物。现在轮到卡卡西后悔了，好像在室外被扒了衣服看个精光，随时都会被生吞，他选择避而不答：</p><p>“手套给我，我着急走。”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“唉……”卡卡西别开脸，视线看向来处，手机在口袋里震起来，“带土，抱歉抱歉，你先回吧，嗯，好，回吧回吧，明天给你捎过去。”</p><p>天藏以为卡卡西在撒谎，只是想逃开，现在反而真的黄了人家的事，他想道歉，结果卡卡西只是伸过手来：“还我吧？”</p><p>两人交接手套时天藏说了声“抱歉”，卡卡西态度也软下来，跨上电动车拍了拍后座。</p><p>“走来的吧？我送你回去。”</p><p>“不了，不麻烦你。”</p><p>也许是之前太过亲密的举动，他不想和这个人挨那么近。</p><p>“之前是我不对，来吧，晚上太冷了。”</p><p>天藏的脸冻的通红，张嘴说话都要很努力地牵动面部肌肉，这句不知道算不算答复的话让他心里一阵空落，在卡卡西的再三催促下，还是坐上了后座，却只是倚着靠背，双手插在兜里，尽量和前面的人拉开距离。</p><p>“天藏。”</p><p>听到自己名字的男人站在楼门洞里回过头去，神情和气温一样冷。</p><p>“？”</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>“谢谢你送我一程。”</p><p>“可以的话，考虑下我吧——和我交往。”</p><p>“可能捉弄别人只是您小小的恶趣味，但是请不要再戏弄我了，我也会生气。”</p><p>零下二十度的夜里天藏被风刮的蓄上了泪，对于不需要和不可能的事情从不做他想，更何况前面还态度强硬烦躁的卡卡西，说出这话真是让人觉得好笑。走在楼道里的天藏擤了把鼻涕，用力时眼泪涌了出来，确认对方走远后又站在楼道的窗户向来处望，摸遍身上找不到任何可以放在嘴里的东西。户外的积雪尚未消融，汽车碾压多的地方已经成了冰，早晨一睁眼又盖了一层白棉被，除雪工具光手握都冻到手疼。天藏想到卡卡西那只手套，和本人风格很不搭，戴上却很合手，他偷偷比较过自己和卡卡西手掌大小的差异，也仔细看过算账握笔时的卡卡西的手指，那双手骨节在男性里很小，自己好像肤色更深一些，手型也没那么好看。他脚掌踩着工具铲头，掀起厚厚一坨雪抛在马路牙子上。</p><p>马上就要离开一线了，天藏有些不舍，几乎每个两点的下班都是和这样那样的同事吃着路边烧烤度过的，他从前喜欢一线又期盼离开一线，想要安静的睡眠环境却又习惯了格外嘈杂的生产线，他喜欢木头和房子，而日夜不停转的大型机械从另一方面填补了他对建筑的遗憾。这是他最后一个两点，从今往后再也不会在夜班和同事一起偷懒躺在地上睡觉了，原本计划的是多去卡卡西那里做工具人，现在也因为自己的拒绝几乎泡汤了，多出来的时间又变得空闲。<br/>计划赶不上变化，欢送会结束后的天藏刚刚走出厂区就被开着车的卡卡西截胡。</p><p>“恭喜升职。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>天藏朝车尾绕过去，藏蓝磨砂漆的车就向后倒车别他，等他朝车头绕去，卡卡西又挂前进档朝前去别他，来回两三次后他弯腰从副驾驶车窗看进去：“旗木先生您有事可以直说的，这样很危险。”“续摊。”</p><p>关于卡卡西这么执着的理由也许任天藏怎么也想不到，他对卡卡西知之甚少，连他是不是真心喜欢过那个尽心尽力的前女友都不知道。</p><p>现在婚事告吹，能够分神卡卡西的事物也不再有，除了忙碌店里时，剩下的时间他控制不住地去想带土，送天藏回家的那晚他忍住了弄脏那双手套的欲望。他永远希望琳好，从内心深处渴望这对璧人百年好合，但也想要带土属于他。</p><p>于是现在副驾驶上的天藏成了他眼前的希望。相比欺骗异性，这次他毫无罪恶感。</p><p>“想去哪？”</p><p>天藏拉下安全带，厚实的工作服被勒走了里面多余的空气，显出一道深深的沟壑。</p><p>“旗木先生没做准备就突袭吗？”</p><p>“不要挖苦我……”</p><p>卡卡西有点不高兴，驱车低速行驶在右车道上。</p><p>“不续摊了可以吗？想去建材城买点木料。”</p><p>“我给你报销哦，就当之前你帮我忙的答谢了。”</p><p>天藏歪过头去，打量起卡卡西的脸，黄昏斜阳下的样子闪闪发光，面庞上的细小绒毛勾勒出的轮廓悄悄烙上视网膜，一举一动都看得清清楚楚，他是不是笑了？还是被挖苦不高兴了？好多琐碎的疑问盘踞在天藏脑袋里。</p><p>“那可真是寒酸哦？”</p><p>卡卡西从右边后视镜观察来车，这让天藏有了在看他的错觉，但那双眼睛却真的和他对视了一秒。笑是卡卡西很拿手的，经常有人夸他笑起来很温柔，温柔地乱放电。</p><p>“你不嫌弃就好。”</p><p>“……”如果再早点答应他，会不会现在有新进展呢？不过现在也很好。“不会，谢谢你。”</p><p>天藏递给卡卡西口罩，随手捡起一把锯子，轻推长拉的动作过于熟练，软锯拉的粉尘四处飞舞。</p><p>“第一次请客请到这种地方。”</p><p>“有兴趣的话有机会给你看下。”</p><p>“什么时候？”</p><p>卡卡西双臂交叠着趴在方向盘上，一句话问蒙了副驾驶上的人。察觉到自己态度松懈的天藏有些不好意思，平时最擅长的人际来往现在变得陌生不已，他双手捏着刚刚插入的安全带，嘴唇自己动了起来：“随时都欢迎。”</p><p>热车时间快结束了，卡卡西戴上那副棕色的手套，好隔开冰冷的方向盘。</p><p>“今晚也想见见你可以吗？”</p><p>老式钟表的摆锤在摆动，重重敲击天藏的心脏，他数三个数，最后停到哪里就是哪里。</p><p>一。不可以。</p><p>二。可以。</p><p>三。不可以。</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>跟质问卡卡西时不同，笑起来的天藏很有温度，无节制地索取他的热量来取暖也不会有怨言。</p><p> </p><p>天藏的单身公寓有一处作业角藏在阳台上，十瓦的大灯泡左右各一个，因为总是敲敲打打磨磨搓搓，捏着刻刀认真戳戳剔剔，所以被雪见称作光杆司令的主刀骨科大夫。<br/>卡卡西来时又捎了几块好木头，他没戴帽子，头发吹的东倒西歪，穿上屋主的拖鞋被领进了阳台那个秘密的角落。</p><p>“还差一些。”</p><p>“我可以看着你弄吗？”</p><p>天藏局促地挠挠头，默许了卡卡西的请求。他坐到那个布满瘢痕的长凳一边，另一边让给来客。木头小人的线条很流畅，如果不提前知道它是木头的，卡卡西真想拿起来抖一抖试试是不是软的。</p><p>天藏整齐地码好工具，把小东西放在卡卡西肩头比较了下，满意点点头。</p><p>“不过忘了点。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“那副棕色的很适合你的手套忘记加上了。”</p><p>卡卡西听到这形容很高兴，毫不掩饰地笑了，拿过那个跟自己长得一样的木雕端详：“是吗？”</p><p>“你今天没戴它？”</p><p>“嗯，是啊，偶尔也要换换。”</p><p>窄小的阳台上两人挨的很近，卡卡西搭着天藏的肩膀，伸出手去够他右边的工具，有样学样地比划着。刻刀小小的刀头上映出卡卡西的模样，刀柄上是增加摩擦的设计，捏久了会有些手疼。</p><p>卡卡西面朝天藏，长腿局促地踩在凳子的横杠上，他拉过天藏的手，在耀眼的大灯泡下摩挲起手心里的薄茧。</p><p>“男人手上果然还是要有点茧才更有型吧。”</p><p>阳台不过两米来宽，卡卡西弓起背衣服就顶在墙上。天藏任他把玩自己的手，他垂着眼帘，白色的一团在眼皮底下专注地和他的手心做亲密接触。卡卡西不经意地将拇指搭在天藏手腕外侧，那处一直规律搏动着，甚至没有加快一丝一毫。像这样和同性暧昧还是头一次，天藏没有太紧张，他闻着卡卡西用的洗发水还是那款，还有淡淡的古龙水的味道，两人就这样挨着，没顺暖气的阳台也在体温的传递下变得不太冷。</p><p> </p><p>“卡卡西，”天藏顿了顿，听到自己名字的人抬起头来，“可以这样叫你吗？”</p><p>卡卡西被天藏幽深的眼睛攫获了，他一时说不出话，如果不是违背物理基础，他会掉进面前这个人的黑洞里。</p><p>谈恋爱，天藏不是第一次，卡卡西这样的做法在他眼里完全是明目张胆的勾引，虽然不清楚背后的原因，但既是单身，又何苦纠结这些有的没的，更何况他喜欢他。性别再有区分不过也都是人，喜欢需要正视，逃避只会错过。</p><p>“啊……可以啊，怎么不可以。”</p><p>回过神来后卡卡西放开那只手，他强迫自己不要躲闪，但被这样盯着就算问心无愧也难免心虚。“之前的话还作数吗？”行或者不行，由于卡卡西这个人几乎处于拿得准的范围之外——就算有一半在也好，虽然不至于被搅得心神不宁，但天藏希望这件事有个着落。<br/>卡卡西回想起来意，猛然间发现从刚刚抬头和天藏对视开始自己已经被拿住了。</p><p>“啊……那个啊……”</p><p>卡卡西收回视线，躲开不再去看，他当时心里有七成把握，现在则是十成十地信心，但面对这信心却想食言，他的犹豫被天藏尽收眼底，底气和身高比起来未免相形见绌。回顾那晚，当时说出那种话，完全是个错误的抉择，对于天藏他了解的其实不多，距离上午那样跟约会邀请别无二致的询问也不过才三四个小时，这样出于撩闲的心态，真是把自己原地丢进火坑。</p><p>“如果你考虑好了就算的，如果没有，那当我没说过吧。”</p><p>他调整表情，装模作样成苦苦追求却不得的可怜人，如果天藏真的就坡下驴了，那也倒好。可天藏准确捕捉到了话中话，却完全不想放过卡卡西，除非收到明确的拒绝。都是成年人了，装傻谁又不会。</p><p>“我说出来后，可就没机会了哦？”天藏把声音压得很低，只用两个人能听见的音量在说话，如果忽略他现在没有笑意的表情，任谁也会多少想溺死在这汪水里。现在局势完全反转了，卡卡西被丝血反杀，甚至被强逼到技能真空无处可逃。</p><p>等了大约一分钟，没再等到天藏的回答，只是指尖被轻轻触碰到，这次换了天藏来观察他的手，四指被轻轻握住后，天藏看了看手表。</p><p>“时间不早了，我下楼送送你。”</p><p>再抬头时映入卡卡西目中的又是那个有温度、又好拿捏的青年。</p><p>临走时天藏拆了几双厚绒袜子给卡卡西带着，还有那个木雕小人。</p><p>这是卡卡西最紧张的一次感情开始，在以往，他早就和新情人在告白的那刻拥吻了。被迫兑现诺言后，药效很好，他也确实没什么心思去思考带土了，这种感觉也难说是心动，只是一种在劫难逃的处境，但自己挖坑自己跳，怪不了别人。</p><p>“多穿些，真疼起来谁也替不了。对了，这个给你，”天藏拿出护膝，蹲下来帮卡卡西绑上，“明天开始我就常白班了，晚上忙了随时叫我。”</p><p>回到家洗漱时，卡卡西坐在马桶盖上，摸了摸膝盖，其实不止膝盖，大腿小腿的连接部分都有被那副护膝照顾到。在天藏楼下时，他除了嗯嗯好好知道了，几乎没有别的词，还老老实实地被绑护膝，简直是任由那个人画地盘嘛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你被甩了？”</p><p>“嗯，多亏了你们两口子。”</p><p>阿斯玛帮卡卡西卸完了货，两人趴在柜台上低声交流。阿斯玛习惯地掏出火机，空擦了两下又放回兜里，红很仁慈，只没收了烟。他很抱歉地看着上班划水的好友：“抱歉……”“不怪你们。”“那带土……”“咬咬牙就过去了。”</p><p>卡卡西的“咬咬牙”是私留了带土的手套，只是借口说旧的那副被他搞丢，又买了一副新的赔给带土。他总觉得不踏实，就悄悄藏在床头里，偶尔拿出来戴戴。</p><p>“你居然穿这么多？”阿斯玛捻起卡卡西的裤缝，居然有条厚实点的里裤。坐在高凳上的卡卡西一脸要睡不睡，翘起二郎腿令腿侧的裤缝绷紧些好让阿斯玛捏不起来。</p><p>“我让他穿的。”一句隐晦宣示主权的插话，让在座二位双双闻声抬头。天藏把一条深色的毛绒发带放在卡卡西面前。</p><p>这是卡卡西从新男友那里收到的第五件东西了，而且都是天藏在用的。</p><p>“不是跟你说不用来了么？阿斯玛今天要给我赔……跟我有点话说，顺手帮着卸货。”</p><p>“想见你不可以吗？而且我来帮也是一样的，还是你不想见我？”</p><p>他毫不避讳地在外人面前调笑卡卡西。确认关系后天藏变得很大胆，反而是卡卡西有点放不开。阿斯玛啃着指肚，目光锁定在左侧好友的脸上。这前不久才介绍给自己的“普通朋友”，现在就无缝衔接冒起酸臭味：“没事我就走了。”于是他抓起火机手机，一溜烟儿从后门跑了。</p><p>卡卡西撑开发带，放在鼻子上闻了闻，是天藏的味道。他卷了卷放进左手边的抽屉里：“这些东西我都有，把你的给我了你用什么？”</p><p>天藏两手托着腮，笑意抑制不住地漫延出来：“用你的可以吗？”“怕你用不惯……”“我都可以帮你吃咬过的东西了，还有什么用不了？”</p><p>回想起“请客”的那晚，不知道把自己咬过的东西丢到别人碗里会被怎么看，当时只是无意识地去欺负天藏，包括那个撩闲的吻，多少也带点欺负的意思，只不过玩脱了手才到今天这任人鱼肉的处境，实在有失颜面。抱着破罐破摔的心态，卡卡西决定把欺负进行到底，至于为什么面对天藏这么怂，他是不肯承认被告白那晚慑住了的。</p><p>“那你去我那里挑点？”</p><p>天藏摇摇头：“不，比较想你送我些。”</p><p>来往的顾客有心思敏锐的，总会猎奇偷听，卡卡西见状则直接闭嘴，看着那人笑一笑就简简单单地打发了。而天藏的目光却一刻不离他，有人说他总是很神秘，看不出在想什么，现在竟目光赤裸地关注他的第一个男朋友，等卡卡西回过头来和他对视时，又有点害羞地低下头，仔细看耳朵尖还红红的。</p><p>可真分裂。卡卡西握住他的手，试图将那日在阳台时的压迫和眼前这个人联系起来。他翻开手指去玩掌心里的薄茧，趁着没人看过来时亲吻指尖：“那改天。”</p><p>连续收了好几天的东西，忙于应付单方面处于热恋期的天藏，导致卡卡西好几天没手【冲，他太累了，男人比女人难对付太多。等他打开衣橱时，发现抽屉里的里衣几乎都是新对象的。这时他才明白，确实是小狗撒尿画地盘的行为。现在卫生间里除了牙刷和剃须刀，甚至连洗发液都被置换掉了。天藏送他洗发液的时候比送别的都强硬，不顾卡卡西有用水冲刷空瓶的强迫行为，执意要换。现在穿在身上的，涂在手上的，都有天藏的一份，家里的气味几乎被占去了一大半，这种被紧紧抓住的感觉让他有些焦虑，但同样的也达到了他的目的。忙里偷闲时会用那副手套冲一发，在交往中的男朋友味道里对着暗恋的已婚男人手【冲，偷情的刺激总能让他潮【吹。他不想洗那副手套，所以只是用它们放在腹部，那是在这个家里唯一留有带土气味的东西。</p><p>休息天的时候天藏被约了出来，在偏僻的公交站牌处卡卡西送了他和那副棕色手套同样的款。</p><p>“我很喜欢这副，但是没有那个色了。”</p><p>天藏从背后拥住卡卡西，带着手套的手紧紧圈着腰，用鼻尖拱开后领，埋在卡卡西后颈的发际线上，满意地闻到了和自己同款的味道。尽管知道伊藤奈奈是受害者，也要努力挤开一切和她有关的存在。</p><p>“你是狗吗？”</p><p>再偏的地方也是公交站，远处来了人，卡卡西把他从身上掰下来，理好领子坐正。天藏这时也看到了前来的路人，他摘下左手的手套搭在卡卡西右手上，卡卡西感觉到了就转过脸来，发现天藏正在看他，还低声问“可以吗”。两人面庞挨得很近，一时间卡卡西以为这人在邀吻，他寻思一会，他做人再怎么烂，也觉得光天化日之下不太好，于是要开口拒绝。手上的触感变换了位置，本来扣在卡卡西虎口上的手指钻进了指缝里相扣。天藏挪挪屁股挨得更近点，找了个舒服的位置把脑袋轻轻歪在卡卡西肩上，彻底无视了同在等待区候车的陌生人。他不在乎被熟人碰见，也不怕被流言蜚语，现在他只是迫切地想要向所有人宣示所有权。</p><p>“是吧。”<br/>“想做你的狗。”</p><p>语毕，天藏起身看着卡卡西一脸不可思议的样子笑出声。</p><p>真敢说啊，我都没说过这么臊的话。卡卡西干咳几声，用余光瞟了下那边的陌生人，撩开天藏的刘海抵着额头测温：“真不要脸啊，我可是会当真的。”“请您忘记吧。”</p><p>后来天藏真的收到一套犬用牵引项圈，快递面单的商品说明是宠物用品。那项圈是暗红色的，正面的铭牌刻着他的名字、性别，以及犬种……还有一副配套的牵引绳和银色铃铛，那铃铛本来是空心的只做装饰，卖家应要求给加了里面的小舌头，拿起来后声音清脆悦耳。</p><p>今天是头发丝儿说卡卡西在捉弄他。</p><p>本打算骑车，但天藏总觉得今天的车座格外硌。卡卡西此时刚刚赖床结束横在沙发上唉声叹气，一根脚趾头都不想动。门外的人没有钥匙，站在门口稍作踟蹰，松了松项圈在自己头顶比划了一下，刚好可以套进去，然后又松了一点点，这下可以进的很轻松了。</p><p>叩叩。</p><p>听到敲门声的卡卡西停下起床后的叹气放松，先回到卧室藏好照片再去开门，看到来人的那一刻他巨庆幸先把照片藏起来。</p><p>“怎么不打个招呼就——唔！你干嘛！放手！”<br/>天藏和煦地笑着，眼前的卡卡西正穿着睡衣，不设防的样子激起雄性骨子里的侵略性，趁其不备迅速把项圈套在卡卡西脖子上，进门前他早转好了方向，一把拉紧调节扣。卡卡西不敌突袭，整个人被箍在天藏怀里，使出蛮力才蹲下身逃出怀抱，头发也顶的乱七八糟。费力抠着脖子上项圈的动作让他看起来很慌乱，而面前的青年还在笑着，他现在很后悔暴露住址，更后悔去撩骚这个人。</p><p>“你买给我的？”</p><p>卡卡西被勒的有点不适，上手要调松一点，只一动就叮当作响，像个家养宠物。</p><p>“天藏，公，犬种，人。”天藏仔细念出铭牌上的文字，又打量起卡卡西，顺便拨弄了下铃铛，“很好看，谢谢你。”</p><p>“小狗想亲亲主人，可以吗？”</p><p>在这之前，卡卡西非常得意地认为他赢了一局，但万万没想到事情会变成这样。天藏牵着他两只手温柔地贴近，只是轻吻了脸颊，很快又分开。卡卡西很高，垂眼就看到天藏的下半身大摇大摆地支着帐篷。一时兴起开的玩笑最终成了点火的契机。说实话，如果没有红夫妇的煽风点火，他不知道会憋到什么时候，有多久没碰过同性了？连自己都不愿意想。性欲，真的是雄性很难不服从的东西。</p><p>顾不上脖子上那个有点紧的项圈了，卡卡西没有用语言回应，捧起天藏还没暖过来的脸吻了上去，干燥冰凉的嘴唇在舔舐下渐渐变得温暖湿润，两人互相抢夺着氧气。天藏穿上薄底的马丁靴才刚刚跟光脚的卡卡西身高持平，他攥着脸侧的手腕，争的不分上下，身下越来越涨，胸腔送起气来也有点困难，谁也不愿意率先败下阵来。这时卡卡西受制于项圈，被勒的难受，捧着天藏脸的两只手也要放开的趋势，却被紧紧按在脸上强迫继续接吻。</p><p>“唔——放开、要窒息了——”<br/>“帮我，帮我松一松……好难受。”</p><p>除了付钱时，天藏很少见到卡卡西示弱，而现在的卡卡西却趴在他肩上，请求他。不过卡卡西确实看起来很痛苦，嘴唇供血不足开始发紫，脸也渐渐涨成猪肝色，松开扣后才渐渐缓过来。下身却因为窒息得到了快感，由于穿的浴衣，看不出什么问题，可天藏的却肉眼可见的变大了。急不可耐的卡卡西胡乱拽着天藏扎在裤腰里的衣服，他拉得烦躁，大声斥责起来：“穿那么多做什么！”</p><p>“旗木先生，您很急色呢。”</p><p>卡卡西不回答，蹲下来叼着打成活扣的裤带，向后轻轻拽去就开了，修长手指勾开裤腰，握着那团揉搓，他已经放弃去脱层层的衣服，开始翻找起裤链，当看到裤链里面还有衣服时卡卡西崩溃了，只能抱着天藏的大腿，把脸贴在上面撒娇，鼻尖还来回拱着马上要弹出来的裆部。他仰视天藏，那人的手正爱抚着他的发顶，力道刚好，略长的寸发在他看来很像床下压着的那张照片。</p><p>好像奖励似的，天藏拉下裤腰，让卡卡西渴求的东西暴露出来，仗着穿得多看不出，其实内裤早被精水打湿。</p><p>“拜托主人帮个忙。”</p><p>说罢卡卡西的嘴巴就被填进拇指，粗暴地掰开下颌，他本就蹲着，现在直接跪在天藏腿间，找了个舒服的角度口交。天藏从来在情事上都是温柔的，但今天身下这人实在没法让人怜香惜玉。卡卡西手劲不小，握着天藏的胯让他动弹不得，天藏爽了就攥着人后脑的头发，抓的紧了就听见声哼唧，他不知道那是卡卡西被扯的上头，于是收手去轻轻捏着耳垂安抚。铃铛声随着卡卡西的吞吐摇的很响，粉色的舌贴着马眼拉出一道长长的丝线，他松开天藏，正要站起来时不小心被靴子轻轻踢到下体，手指刚撑到墙上的一瞬间，被浴衣遮盖的腿间流下滩浓浊的白液挂在天藏鞋子上，沿着鞋头的弧度淌向地板。卡卡西露出的身体部位已经泛起粉色，眉间微微拧起，眼眶湿润着，被玩过的唇上也全是黏糊糊的口水。</p><p>“抱歉……弄脏你的鞋了……”卡卡西十分抱歉。</p><p>他就这样看着天藏，撩开浴衣下摆，在男友眼皮底下露出轻易就射了的下体，马眼还挂着浓稠的液滴正可怜颤抖着。在这之前，天藏不知道男人也可以这么色情，他做过功课，看了些钙片，但这跟他学来的差的太远了，简直天壤之别。天藏抱着卡卡西，两人一路难舍难分地挪到卧室，外衣鞋子扔了一地，唯那根牵引绳被带了进去。</p><p>卡卡西的臀缝涂满了黏腻的润滑，他让天藏把阴茎夹在他屁股里，天藏不知道玩的什么花儿就乖乖照做。卡卡西把那一管所剩无几的润滑全挤在夹在臀缝里的龟头上，他的“小狗”很识趣，扶着主人的膝盖在臀缝模仿性交，插了一会又换成手指转向正道。第一次有些不得要领，只是在里面转着寻找科普上看来的那一点。</p><p>“唔……弄弄它。”卡卡西下了命令，甬道里就被快速抽插起来，甚至过快的进入了三指，插得卡卡西叫苦不迭。</p><p>“太快、那里……嗯！可以了，可以了！”</p><p>天藏看着卡卡西抱着膝弯分开双腿，露出那个开合着的小嘴儿邀请他快点进去喂喂它。天藏床上话很少，一切都听卡卡西的指示。正要进去时门外却响起了拍门声，那破锣男声大叫着卡卡西的名字，似乎是来送东西的。</p><p>两人对视一眼，正上头的卡卡西没有任何对策，反而是天藏抓起那根结实的牵引绳，把卡卡西翻过来双手绑在背后，那绳子从卡卡西股沟处穿过，连带脚腕也捆在一起，正想喊的时候却被天藏用内裤塞住了嘴，连拖带拽地塞进漆黑的衣橱里。天藏则一路捡着衣服裤子草草穿起来去开门，真空的裤管里滴溜当啷地甩，夹得实在不太舒服，门口的黑发男人还在扯着嗓子叫喊。</p><p>“哎？我走错了？这不是卡卡西家？”</p><p>“你好，是旗木先生家。”</p><p>“他不在？”</p><p>卡卡西窝在黑暗的衣柜里大气不敢出，甚至连轻轻动一下铃铛都会响，但其实外面的人根本听不见一点声响。他坐在叠的整齐的里衣上，里面全是天藏的味道。</p><p>“嗯，刚刚说出门买点东西。”</p><p>“那你帮我捎给他啊，你也尝尝，我老婆做的，特！别！好！吃！”宇智波带土逢人就要夸他老婆，这次也不例外，声音特别大，恨不得周围邻居全都知道他娶了这么个老婆。</p><p>“好的，一定带到。”</p><p>卡卡西不舒服的时候动动屁股都被绳子磨到睾丸，好不难受。铃铛在黑暗狭小的空间被放大了声音，让人觉得柜门随时都会被打开。二人的对话他听的很清楚，带土一说话他的下身就跳一下，想象着带土冲进来强奸他。绳子勒进臀肉里像被只手捏住屁股，卡卡西又射了。他咬着嘴里的内裤，憋不住时也会漏出一声尖细的呻吟。这次射了很多，大部分都浇在了腿上，少数顺着腿缝滴在了衣服上。</p><p>天藏目送带土走后回到了房间，没想到衣柜里的卡卡西居然可以就这样高潮。扑面而来的是自己熟悉的味道，居高临下地看着柜门后面的人窝在柔软的衣物里，肩膀抵着夹角，嘴里还吃着自己刚脱下来的内裤，眼眶因激动而泛红，委屈可怜地看着他。如果不是柜子太窄，装一个成年男人都拥挤不堪，天藏真想把这人给就地正法。</p><p>内裤被抽走后卡卡西干咳几声，他有点渴，棉质面料把嘴里吸的干巴巴的，哑着嗓子讨口水喝：“我渴……”天藏看他的目光很赤裸，里面简直有团火在烧，要把他烧的只剩灰。他被从衣柜里搬到床上，后穴刚好从两道绳子中间露出，天藏用指肚抚着有点发红的囊袋，不时向上推挤着。解了绳子后卡卡西活动着关节要改个舒服的姿势，却出其不意地被掰住下巴，天藏在强迫他张嘴。</p><p>“辛苦了，喝点这个吧。”</p><p>充血的阴茎被送到唇边，强硬挤进了卡卡西口中，这是他刚刚早就想做的，所以现在只是含着，跪在天藏腿间努力取悦他，也就着渗出来的点点前精解解渴。直到天藏要拉他起来，可卡卡西不喜欢颜射，他只想能好好喝个痛快，等天藏哆嗦着喂给他最后一滴，才恋恋不舍地吮着龟头松口。</p><p>卡卡西坐下来张着腿，在天藏面前指奸自己，两根手指上抽出来时满是粘液。</p><p>“天藏，进来。”</p><p>如果不是太久没有性生活了，卡卡西也不至于这么急色，天藏翻开他的浴衣，两个小巧的乳环便闪着银光显露出来，那环小的只能用犬齿去叼，大概是故意这样设计的。天藏谨慎地顶开菊穴，观察着卡卡西的表情，他小心翼翼，生怕让卡卡西感到一丝不适，虽然已经涂了不少润滑，但还是紧致难入。白毛在身下急躁起来，用脚趾勾天藏的小腿肚，催促着快点，可天藏耐得住性子，没了接吻和捆绑他时的张牙舞爪，成了他平时最常见的样子。</p><p>“你行不行啊！”卡卡西急中生智，在后穴刚刚吃进一半鸡巴时使出激将法。天藏闻声只是抬头扫他一眼，旋即低下头继续他的开拓。看得出他也忍得很辛苦，卡卡西觉得有点对不住，引着腰上的手到胸前，金属环已经热乎了。天藏用拇指拨弄乳尖，收下卡卡西的赔礼，拱进剩余部分。里面又热又紧，虽然没有异性的用起来顺手，甚至要干涩的多，但高低是个洞，最要紧还是卡卡西的，想到这点就什么都顾不上了。充血的性器涨得卡卡西想求饶，敏感点被碾过时又软了腰，他感觉到天藏咬上乳环，那里对疼痛很敏感，而疼痛带来的快感又让他挺起胸，卡卡西捏着天藏的后颈，收放后穴取悦他，闭着眼睛享受着久违的性爱。天藏弄得他很舒服，即便一直以来都是隐忍地呻吟，当下也忍不得地像女人一样捏细嗓子叫上一两声。</p><p>“别舔了，起来。”<br/>天藏乖巧地抬起头，下身却高强度地抽插，一抬头就被抱住脖子，额角的汗珠蹭在卡卡西脸上。卡卡西在亲他耳朵，他捞着精瘦的腰，让两人小腹相接夹住卡卡西无人顾及的性器。白色碎发扎挠着天藏的脸侧，他们抱在一起，吐息互相喷洒在敏感的耳廓，发丝上相同的黄瓜香满足了同床异梦的人。</p><p>卡卡西不肯睁眼，带土在亲吻他，在和他做爱，还发出好听的喘息，不叫他的名字也无所谓，出轨也没关系，现在带土抱的是他，亲的是他操的是他。要的不就是这些吗？卡卡西收紧手臂，铃铛再大声也摇不醒他，催促埋在温柔乡里的那根巨物快一点深一点重一点。坚挺在两人小腹中间的性器吐出大量浊液，卡卡西的手改为抱住俯在肩上的头，脚趾向上勾起个近乎抽筋的弧度，浑身的关节都由快感支配。</p><p>“给我、都给我。”<br/>“带土”话很少，只是一言不发地都射给他，还像个乖小狗一样和他贴贴脸蛋，试探地啄着唇角，用汗水打湿的鼻尖拱起卡卡西的脸，卡卡西半阖眼睑，睫毛挂着水珠忽闪，直到卡卡西主动索取才用湿吻结束这场性爱。</p><p>事后卡卡西埋了半张脸在被子里，自己扣着乳环扯来扯去。天藏由最后的索吻断定他口渴而送来一杯温水，又怕他早饭没吃挨饿，折回去取来了带土送的点心。卡卡西不情不愿地顾涌，磨了两三分钟才坐起身，捧着精致可爱的点心盒子闻闻，想循点带土的痕迹。他光着屁股坐在被窝里，天藏坐在床边悄悄打了个喷嚏，声音很小，但床还是一颤。卡卡西撩起眼皮儿看他一眼，掀开被角：“来。”</p><p>天藏这时又不好意思了，脸比卡卡西挨操时候的皮肤还红，卡卡西心想你好意思吗，呼扇下被子掀起一阵凉风拍在天藏大腿上。钻进去后天藏往下溜，贴着卡卡西滑嫩的皮肤躺好。抱着正在吃东西的卡卡西，鼻下忽有鸡蛋和奶油混合的味道，他闻着味睁开眼向上看去，只剩半截的饼干在唇上贴着。</p><p>“给我的？”</p><p>随着动作起伏，清脆短暂的铃声在拿着主人架子的卡卡西的脖子上响起来：“喂狗吃食，应该的。”</p><p>天藏乖乖张嘴吃了下去，味蕾和肠胃都被浓郁的奶香味霸占，点缀的果仁嚼碎后残留在后槽牙上一些，他居然尝到了素未谋面的野原琳灌注在食物里的幸福和温暖。烘烤制品对天藏来说还是有些噎，他爬起身向卡卡西讨口水喝，而卡卡西刚刚喝光最后一口，于是凑上去要从人口中夺出点来，卡卡西却向后一闪慢吞吞地咽下去。</p><p>“帮我解了。”卡卡西怕他不肯，又补了一句，“乖小狗要听话。”</p><p>天藏抬手解开项圈：“听话可以多操你吗？”</p><p>一本正经地说骚话是交往以后才解锁的，他总是有意无意和卡卡西顶嘴，偶尔也会发展到物理顶嘴，每次只是浅尝辄止，今天是第一次爬上床。卡卡西放下手中的玻璃小碗，为这句话光着屁股和天藏扭在一起。项圈在天藏手里哗啦啦地响，威胁着要重新把卡卡西锁起来，最后天藏狠狠掐了他屁股一把，白嫩的肉上立时显出几道红印。</p><p>“疼！你是不是有点上脸！”</p><p>“到底谁先给我买这种东西的！”</p><p>天藏又在卡卡西屁股上撂了一巴掌，手劲大得卡卡西直骂娘。</p><p>“你说要做狗，我是狗派买点用具没什么吧！”</p><p>天藏被这通狡辩噎得要死，可又气不来，让卡卡西穿上衣裤小心着凉。翻遍了脑子只找出“抱歉”两个字来回应。卡卡西自知理亏，不说话了。</p><p>“我回了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“送送我吗？”<br/>“占完便宜就走还要我送你吗？”</p><p>又被噎了一通，天藏有点烦，绞尽脑汁也不知哪里惹到卡卡西，但他选择把一切过错揽在自己打卡卡西屁股上。穿好最后一件，他转身抱住卡卡西低头认错，说不该打他。天藏抱得很轻，额头蹭在面前好看的锁骨上，细软的发丝垂下来搔着卡卡西的皮肤，竟真的像只认错的小狗。</p><p>“带土还说什么了？”</p><p>“没有了，只说让我也尝尝。”</p><p>卡卡西心虚地闭起嘴来，不再问了。天藏心细，他担心被发现后失去这根人肉泄欲器。</p><p>“你们关系好像很好。”</p><p>“嗯？……哦，是发小，还有他老婆。”</p><p>趴在他身上的天藏抬起头来，眯着眼睛看他，小声说了句“真好”。卡卡西仔细琢磨，最终归因于天藏吃醋。他满脑子都是行房时的带土，被压在下面的那个人从琳变成了他自己。天藏发现他在走神，但不屑于去捉虫。单膝跪上软床，天藏伸长手拿过项圈，那是卡卡西花钱送他的：“这次真回了。”</p><p>说罢，他起身，闻声收回思绪的卡卡西没有下床拦他，只是出声揶揄起来：“白嫖？”</p><p>天藏威胁地摇了摇手里的红色项圈，扔下了那根牵引绳，他不打算带走：“是要我把你牵回去？”</p><p>“明晚上来店里帮忙。”卡卡西倚着床头，脚丫子露在被窝外面，双臂交叠在脑后一副爽过了的姿态。认怂是不可能认怂的：“戴着它来。</p><p>天藏沉思半刻，好像在做什么斗争，最后只是点点头答应。回到家后接到了领导下的通知，明天要去车间视察。这次他从红色安全帽换成了白色的，从一线升上来的要学的其实并不多，但还是安排了个师父给他。有时在本子上要记的东西也是随便划了两笔带过，回到办公桌前再拿出来看必然是无法看懂的。因为他在走神，站在庞大的罐子和窑炉下走最危险的神。</p><p>“……藏……天藏，天藏！”<br/>“啊在！”<br/>“工作时间你在想什么啊，再有扣钱了！”</p><p>对话的音量淹没在运转声里，面对师父的谴责，天藏的“对不起”听起来相当无力。他悻悻回到办公室，整理着今天发现的问题。纸张上戳的黑色点点越来越大，笔墨在上面晕开，天藏觉得笔触一软，纸破了。</p><p>“想什么呢，休息两天休迷糊了？”办公室的同期递给他一包芒果干，关切起来。</p><p>“啊……谢谢。没什么，可能真的有点迷糊吧。”</p><p>红色的项圈静静躺在天藏的背包里，上面有卡卡西的气味。一想到它，天藏就会把它跟卡卡西联系起来。其实昨晚他偷偷用了，也把那东西套在脖子上，稍一动就会响。本应在项圈后方的牵引绳挂钩被设计到了前面，由此可见卡卡西可谓下足心思。那根绳被他留在了“主人”家里，想到“主人”扣着项圈口交的样子，天藏露出了躲在裤子里的欲望。脑海里画面开始变换，卡卡西正牵着绳子强迫他仰头，那力道恰到好处，甚至让他觉得在被按摩，舒服的很。当卡卡西凑上来时，他就开始自慰，指甲轻轻刮过湿润的龟头，卡卡西的手也抚上来帮他手淫……</p><p>内裤已经有些湿了，不能再想下去了。天藏紧急止住脑内回溯，盼望着下班时间快些到来。</p><p>等到同事都走了，天藏还坐在位子上磨洋工。走廊上的道别声渐渐稀疏到没有时，他做贼般摸出项圈套在自己脖子上。穿得多是冬天的优势，藏蓝工作服翻领处的橘色挂里被竖了起来，可他太瘦了，要把下巴埋在立起的领子里才能完全挡住那抹扎眼的红。天藏离开工位，快步跑出办公楼，空旷的走廊里回响着清脆的铃声。当他骑车穿过厂区门口的下班人群，车轮颠过门口的减速带，脖子上的铃铛就甩起它的小舌，随意碰撞在不锈钢的四壁上。门卫跟他打招呼，也只是应声没有抬头，如果现在乙班班长把搪瓷缸子放在他脸上，肯定茶水都烧开了。</p><p>现在是傍晚六点，天已经黑的差不多了，卡卡西正坐在柜台后面翘着脚等待着白工到来。至于为什么他这么闲，全多亏凯带了个亲戚家的男孩来做寒假工，手脚麻利，随叫随到。</p><p>柜台正对着玻璃正门，瑟缩在门外的人只露了半个脑袋在外面，鼻子以下都藏在了肥大的工作服里。卡卡西见此停止神游，比想已婚男人还有趣些的事情出现了。</p><p>天藏把铃铛塞进了毛衣里好阻隔响声，到了温暖的室内不得不把脸露出来。厅内人声鼎沸，虽比不过车间的巨响，但也凑付能掩盖铃铛声。天藏拉下工作服的松紧下摆遮在腿间，心虚时总觉得自己没穿衣服，极力想遮掩些什么。</p><p>两人耳语交流着，只见天藏表情凝固，十分诧异地跟卡卡西辩起来。卡卡西胳膊肘支在桌面，手心撑着下巴笑意浓郁地仰头看天藏。他摘掉天藏的手套，似乎是多了一项强迫行为，总是忍不住摸起掌心里的薄茧。但天藏很吃这一套，他喜欢卡卡西和他牵着手。</p><p>“这要求不过分吧？”卡卡西捏住他四指就要送到唇上，一声响亮的“结账”打断了计划。卡卡西放开手，却被天藏紧紧抓住，只好垂到桌下用一只手工作。</p><p>“你很怕被看见？”天藏的脸因为着急憋红了。</p><p>“不怕，你拽着我效率很低。”卡卡西两手包着那指头，挨个亲了一遍，还用舌尖舔了舔，“不过分吧？脱掉外套而已。”</p><p>室内太热，天藏脑门上渗了一层汗，最终还是卡卡西帮他拉开拉链。暗红色的项圈挂在锁骨之上，毛衣领子只将将盖过半截铃铛，剩下露在外面的部分闪烁着灯光的色彩。</p><p>“天藏，脱掉。”<br/>见他迟迟不肯照做，卡卡西取出抽屉里的牵引绳，也不征求意见，抬手就要把挂钩扣在上面。</p><p>“我知道了。”天藏忽然抬手制止，乖乖脱掉外套，细软的发丝垂在额侧，像极了飞着耳朵的小狗。</p><p>“嗯，帮小李传下菜吧，他刚来不太熟。”卡卡西低头翻着收据本，编出个像模像样的理由把人安排到了人最多的地方。没了外衣的遮挡，天藏没穿衣服似的不自在，上菜的每一桌都用猎奇的眼光注视他，直到有个老太太问：“小伙子，年轻人是不是流行这个呀，哪里买的呀，我给孩子们也买个。”</p><p>天藏听了气得眼前有些眩，但也只能笑脸相迎：“不好意思，我也不知道，是别人送我的。”</p><p>“哦是嘛，女朋友呀？感情真好。”</p><p>天藏推走了小车，走过之处皆是窃笑。路过柜台时只见卡卡西正笑着看他，悠哉悠哉像个爷。可把天藏气坏了，脑袋里无需思考就跳出十来种反击方法，而面对卡卡西的笑颜又按下了这些想法。</p><p>交往后的卡卡西简直变了个人，什么不食人间烟火，什么温柔熟男，根本都是假的，他只有恶劣，恶劣才是真的。偏这时卡卡西又朝他伸出了舌头，勾起放下地挑逗他。天藏胯下不听使唤地昂首挺胸，害得他只能暂且放下手上的工作走去厕所。卡卡西扣住他的手腕拉进柜台后面，逗狗般揉他耳骨，用最温柔的语调挑衅着：“硬了？贱不贱啊你？”</p><p>大堂里天藏大气不敢出，只能老实地让卡卡西揉，伸出左手拉了拉毛衣，企图遮住裤裆。火热的呼吸喷在卡卡西脸上，传出的声音带着一丝隐忍，眉毛都展现出难过的姿态。</p><p>“在想什么？想要我口你？”</p><p>天藏摇摇头，他恨得想插进他屁股里。卡卡西取出牵引绳，咔嗒扣上了上去。绳子缠绕在手上拉低了天藏的脖子。在少数几人的瞩目下，他深深低着头，好像这样就不会被看到。</p><p>“蹲着。”<br/>那绳子似有魔法，拴在脖子上就会让人乖乖听话。天藏双膝点地，卡卡西扯了扯绳子，他便会意朝前挪了几寸，刚好停在膝前。卡卡西用鞋尖蹭了蹭鼓鼓囊囊的部位，天藏呜咽一声，低声让他不要碰。</p><p>“欠我的。”卡卡西露出尚且软趴的性器，天藏没应声，只是很乖地凑上去含，牵绳子的人向前倾身，他嘴巴里就被塞的满满的。不知道是不是做了准备来的，口鼻间没什么太大的味道，只是一些属于卡卡西的气味。天藏微合上眼睛，尽量让声音小一点，尽管外面吵闹得可以做声学迷彩。他努力收着牙齿，还是不小心刮上蘑菇头，卡卡西打个激灵，报复地踩在天藏腿间，隔着裤子揉弄一会，命令他解开裤子露出那不知廉耻的家伙。卡卡西收了脚，不敢踩的太过分，又改用鞋尖向上挑着睾丸的位置，左右摇摆着掂量那对东西的重量。透明的前精顺着海绵体滑下，接在了卡卡西鞋尖上，他提膝向上推去，用脚尖戳着马眼。天藏抓握着撑在凳子上的手停下了嘴上的动作，妄图抬头喘息时又被卡卡西按了下去，铃铛的声音也响成一串。向下看去可以清楚地看到锁起的眉头，他张开双眼，努力调整呼吸，喉头痛苦地痉挛收缩，也不似有意取悦卡卡西。</p><p>鼻息喷洒在茂密的丛林间，相较安静的狭小更衣室里充斥着呼吸声和吮吸的啧啧声。卡卡西还在小幅顶胯，耻毛已经被腿间人兜不住的口水打湿了。他勾住项圈牵拉，龟头在喉咙里乱捣。天藏难过地流出泪水，鼻子里变调地哼唧着。从解开的裤腰伸进手去摸卡卡西的腰肢，顺着肚脐拉住了乳环。他使力一扯，卡卡西一声惊呼，身子绷直了挺起胸，又捏着乳头搓揉，按进乳晕又来回拨弄，直到把卡卡西玩的卸力松手才得以喘息。天藏吐出那根白嫩的的性器，齿间还挂着精液和口水的混合物。卡卡西像意淫里那样用修长白皙的手指抚上他被踩过的可怜家伙，手心粘满了掺着些许白色的粘液。天藏一手包住牵着绳子的手，嗓子哑哑地朝始作俑者控诉：“卡卡西好过分……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>而卡卡西沉迷于玩弄昨天才干过他的肉棒，他低头看着手里那根东西，手法娴熟地刺激龟头和柱身。跪在腿间的天藏仰视他，看到手下的胸膛同样因情动而起伏。卡卡西回过神，那双大眼睛里的专注让他觉得看到了一只没什么坏心思的大型犬，接着就想到昨天被“狗”操了，这让他下腹一阵骚动，如果现在屁股里塞着个跳蛋，他肯定夹着腿高潮了。</p><p>天藏陶醉在这“游戏”里，摇着铃铛追着手舔了个干净。那乖样子让卡卡西不由得心生怜爱，跟宠物一样。</p><p>解放双手后，天藏在肩头挂上卡卡西的膝弯，渴望地看着他，意图在这随时可能有人进出打断的场合进行下一步。</p><p>“没带套不方便，一会该下班了。”<br/>“可是我想——”</p><p>青春洋溢的活力嗓音穿透了门板，高声呼叫着尊敬的卡总。被打断后天藏也失了兴致，拉上面前的裤链就要摘项圈，却被卡卡西制止，他只好拖着绳子灰溜溜躲到柜子后面。想来也不知为何这样听他的话，只是卡卡西一开口便毫无忤逆心思。</p><p>“咦，卡卡西先生躲在这里做什么？我为什么要说躲？”亮亮的可爱西瓜皮在门缝里探头探脑，顶着大大的问号。</p><p>“我充电器落这里了，来取一下。”</p><p>“找这么久啊……”</p><p>“凯是不是催你了？很晚了，路上小心点。”</p><p>卡卡西帮他拿出柜子里的外套，把人拦在外面不让踏进半步。单纯的小李不加多问，只是离开时忘记关门，他“明天见明天见”的声音渐行渐远，随之而来的是其他员工走来的脚步声。头顶时钟的秒针把焦躁推进让卡卡西胸膛，他催促着柜后的人快一点，然而天藏的外套让他顺手放在了前台现在根本取不来，完全是干着急。身形宽胖的主厨几乎是塞满门框地挤进来，柜子后面的天藏此时露头显得更加弱小，在主厨面前与一只待宰小鸡无异。铃铛轻晃了晃，没有太大声响。卡卡西紧张地回过头去，看到天藏穿着自己的夹克，肚子那块鼓鼓的，拉链也合到了下巴，僵硬地站在原地。</p><p>“这白工真值，老板你赚了，这个点了还不走。”</p><p>“那倒没有，我也是有收‘报酬’的。”</p><p>天藏不好意思地挠挠脸颊，口腔里还一股腥膻味。</p><p>主厨披上外褂，调侃起老板：“报酬就一件夹克？老板真省哈哈。”</p><p>卡卡西一反往日的无谓形象，愠怒二字已然写在脑门。他心虚地提起音量：“行了走吧！多待两小时也没加班费！”</p><p>二人换过衣服，工作服比卡卡西的夹克大多了，绳子缩了长度藏在里面大半，衣摆下面露出绳头。天藏推着车，卡卡西则走在靠前一点，拽得后面那人以一种奇怪的姿势弯着颈椎前进。</p><p>走在前面的脚步骤停下来，天藏视线靠下看不清路，撞在了夹克的后片上，同时脖子上的压力消失，他抬起头，相隔一点五米的路灯下是亲密偎在一起的带土和琳。站在灯光边缘的卡卡西的手套已经摘了去揣在口袋，而天藏和他的车子隐匿在卡卡西后方的黑暗里。</p><p>“啊……琳，带土。”</p><p>“卡卡西刚下班？”</p><p>“嗯，你们这么晚还出来啊。”</p><p>“刚看完电影嘿嘿。”</p><p>天藏借着卡卡西的遮挡在三个发小的你言我语里掖好外露的绳子。冬夜气温还是很低，卡卡西却裸着双手在外面。趁着说话的间隙，天藏踢下自行车斜撑，摘下卡卡西送他的手套给了卡卡西。而对方只是捏着，没有戴的意思。白色的哈气从卡卡西略微干裂的唇间喷出，天藏一直注视着他，也没主动跟有过一面之缘的宇智波带土打招呼。也并非不想，只是卡卡西的样子让他很在意。脸部的肌肉也许因为低温不能好好活动，但目光透露出的想法却不受温度影响。天藏觉得自己很像一个局外人。</p><p>“哎，天藏，我老婆做的好吃吗好吃吗？”带土崭新的棕色手套捧上琳小小的脸蛋，炫耀地在天藏眼前左摇右摆。琳被弄得很无奈，她掰下带土的手，跟天藏打招呼：“我叫野原琳。”</p><p>“带土先生送来的时候一直在夸呢，真的很好吃。”</p><p>带土手上的手套实在刺眼，于是天藏别开脸重新看回卡卡西。那人沉浸的世界里好像没有他。卡卡西和带土闲聊，看着那张略显幼嫩的脸和黑发，觉出了一丝不真实。当带土问及他手上那副藏蓝色的同款时，卡卡西又塞回黑暗里的天藏手里：“他的。”带土深以为然地点点头，只听天藏补了一句：“卡卡西先生送我的。”</p><p>“好家伙，巧了，我的也是他赔我的。”</p><p>“赔？没想到您也会弄丢别人东西呢。”</p><p>“啊……是啊，没办法嘛，都会犯错的。”</p><p>说到这里，卡卡西低下头，看了天藏一眼，又快速收回目光。</p><p>“缘分缘分，注定我们要认识的嘛。”带土这样说了一句，胳膊又黏回琳肩上，道别后向反方向走去了。</p><p> </p><p>留在灯光边缘的卡卡西把手揣进裤兜里，天藏单手扶着偏向的车把，在吞噬消散掉昏黄灯光的漆黑里用那双猫眼微笑着盯着面前的人。</p><p>寂静的夜里铃铛甩响了它的小舌，却也没有打破沉默。卡卡西不敢回头，他猜不到天藏现在是什么样的表情在看他，只觉得背后在被可以烧穿一切的视线聚焦着。</p><p>没人做声。就这样过了大约五六分钟，天藏改变了倚在自行车的姿势，也把手套塞进了宽大的口袋里，用卡卡西听过最多次的柔和语气说“回家吧”。</p><p>进屋后天藏先摘了项圈，连着手套一并扔到了卡卡西脚边。结实的皮质项圈砸的地板刚当一声。</p><p>“天藏……那什么……”</p><p>“没关系，谁都会犯错的。”</p><p>听到这话卡卡西松了口气。天藏看到远处客厅茶几上的木雕，他想起种种，包括他说“那手套很配你”时卡卡西抑制不住的开心。天藏只觉得心里冰凉冰凉的，跟除雪的铁锹柄一样干燥打滑。他只收了卡卡西这两样东西，还就还了。可给了那么多东西给男朋友，要怎么才能让那些属于自己的退出。转念一想，又觉得没有必要。</p><p>“很晚了，早点休息。”</p><p>天藏推开虚掩的大门，转身离开有自己“一席之地”的住处。</p><p>“天藏——今晚住下吧？”卡卡西捏住藏在宽大棉服衣袖下的手腕挽留着，而天藏只是回过头，睨了他一眼：</p><p>“闭嘴吧。你很烦。”</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>